Conventionally, in an electronic device such as a mobile phone, waterproofing for a main body which includes a built-in electronic component has been achieved to avoid failure of the electronic component caused by the entry of water.
Further, in an electronic device such as a mobile phone, it has been proposed to detect the ambient atmospheric pressure using an atmospheric pressure sensor built in a main body of the device to achieve various functions on the basis of the detected atmospheric pressure.
In view of the above, an atmospheric pressure sensor may be installed in a waterproof electronic device. In such an electronic device, the atmospheric pressure sensor is mounted in an internal space of a main body having a waterproof structure.
However, the following problem may occur in such an electronic device. The internal space of the main body has airtightness. Further, a touch operation surface for touch input is disposed on the surface of the main body. Thus, every time the touch operation surface is pressed, the internal space of the main body contracts and expands. The pressure in the internal space fluctuates along with the contraction and expansion of the internal space, which may cause an error in a value detected by the atmospheric pressure sensor.
Therefore, it is desired in a waterproof touch input electronic device provided with an atmospheric pressure sensor to maintain the detection accuracy of the atmospheric pressure sensor at a high level.